


Are We There Yet?

by Chlo88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlo88/pseuds/Chlo88
Summary: Buffy is 30 now and after helping to save the world, again, she's about to start a new career with the San Francisco Police. What will happen when Faith decides to sign up with her? Post s12 comics.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the end of the s12 comics so all comic canon is canon in this fic. But, you don't really need to know much about the comics in order to understand this fic. 
> 
> One thing I should explain for people who haven't read the comics is that s12 had Faith offer to sacrifice herself for an eternity in hell fighting demons to both save the world and stop Buffy from having to do that herself. The story picks up immediately after they manage to save the world and the future without either having to sacrifice themselves. Buffy has just learnt about what Faith tried to do.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Willow told me. What you tried to do for me back there.”

 

The battle with Harth ended yesterday-or maybe even just earlier today. Buffy’s pretty sure exhaustion is clouding her mind. It’s part of why she’s out here with Faith, sitting on the bench in front of Xander and Dawn’s place instead of inside celebrating with everyone else. Sitting is definitely preferable to dancing right now.

 

That and because she just felt this overwhelming need to talk to Faith after what Willow told her inside. For a long time now she’s known that Faith is capable of a lot of good, but she had no idea that she could be so selfless.

 

“Was about saving the world. Figured you’ve sacrificed yourself enough already and it was way past my turn,” Faith doesn’t look at Buffy, but Buffy can see her cheeks turning a little pink. She’s not sure if it’s because of what they’re discussing or because of the beer she’s currently sipping.

 

“I know it wasn’t just for me, but thank you Faith,” she reaches for Faith’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “It-well it means a lot to know I have people in my life who would be willing to do that.”

 

Faith returns the squeeze as she turns to her with a grin.

 

“You’re still my dog, y’know? Always will be, B.”

 

Buffy laughs as she thinks back to the last time Faith called her her “dog’. In some ways it feels like a lifetime ago, so much has gone down since then. So much seems to go down between almost every one on one conversation she seems to have with Faith.

 

“Y’know I’ve known you almost half my life. Never thought I’d have that with anyone. Now I’ve got a whole house full of people who’ve known me that long. Its kinda nuts.”

 

The beer must be the latest in a line of many because she can see that Faith is fully relaxed now, chuckling to herself as she leans back against the wall of the house. She’s feeling plenty relaxed herself as she sips her own beer.

 

“I think its safe to say we’ve had more drama in that half life than most people have in their whole lives. That’s not even counting all the drama that’s sure to come.”

 

A slow, reminiscent smile spreads across her face as she looks at the girl sitting next to her. “On the plus side at least now the drama isn’t between us.”

 

“You think we’re finally ready to be friends now, B?” Faith asks and Buffy is surprised to see she looks genuinely curious. Like after everything she’s still not sure.

 

“I think we’ve been friends for a while now,” she replies sincerely. “Anyone who has had my back as often as you have lately is definitely a friend.”

 

“I meant more with the whole talking about things that aren’t demons and hanging when we’re not kicking ass.”

 

For a second she just stares at Faith, a little thrown. It’s been over a decade since they even came close to being friends like that.

 

Memories from high school of late night dinners after patrols at crappy diners, dancing at the Bronze and giggling together over bad TV in Faith’s motel room suddenly spring to mind. Before it all went bad, she had thought she and Faith could be friends like that.

 

Maybe they could be now.  

 

“Yeah,” Buffy smiles softly at Faith. “I think I’d like that.”

 

“Cool,” Faith grins back at her and raises her beer, “well cheers to not dying!”

 

“Cheers to not dying!” Buffy clinks her beer against Faith’s with a chuckle.

 

“So does that mean you’re planning on sticking around then? I mean here in San Fran?”

 

Faith shrugs, still grinning.

 

“Feels like as good a place as any.”

 

Buffy had been hoping that everyone would be staying close after what they’ve just been through, but Faith has never stuck around for long. Not since Sunnydale. And Buffy’s kind of surprised at just how happy she is to hear that Faith is planning to stick around this time. It’s like she’s finally getting a fresh start with all the people she’s ever cared about.

 

“Heard you’re thinking about becoming a cop.”

 

Buffy assumes that means Willow told her. She’s the only one who knows how seriously Buffy’s been considering joining up full time. It’s the first career she thinks she could actually be good at.

 

“It’s a definite possibility,” she admits.

 

“Think maybe that’d be kind of cool,” Faith looks down at her beer, suddenly seeming a little shy. Which makes no sense.

 

“Yeah it has its-“ Buffy pauses as it hits her. “Wait do you mean- are you looking to join?”

 

Faith looks back towards her and she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Faith look so unsure of herself before. She almost looks like a kid again.

 

“That be cool with you?”

 

There’s a part of Buffy that wants to be selfish and say no. That this is her thing and she doesn’t want to share.

 

But, those memories from when they were young float through her mind again. Before she was the danger, Faith used to be able to make dangerous situations feel a little lighter. She thinks about how they’ve always made a good double team when they’ve been on the same side, and now that’s even more true than it was back in high school.

 

Maybe this doesn’t have to be just her thing.

 

“It’s cool with me. Might even be fun,” she playfully knocks her arm against Faith’s and just like that all the uncertainty on Faith’s face disappears. She’s laughing to herself now, her grin bright as she returns Buffy’s playful knock with one of her own.

 

“Who’d have thought? The Chosen Two back at it again.”

 

Buffy’s not sure why that simple phrase sends a warmth straight to her heart. It must just be because she likes the idea of having a friend with her on this new journey. That makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a set up for this story which will be around 6 chapters long. I just finished reading the comics and really wanted to do something with Faith/Buffy post canon because I love that they're a team again. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that police training is starting, Buffy and Faith are suddenly spending a lot of one on one time together.

“Looks like you ladies are about get a real glimpse of what us heroes of the city do,” Officer Graham announces with a smug smile.

 

They’re on their first ride along as trainee cops and so far the hardest part has been making sure Officer Graham doesn’t see any of the obscene gestures Faith has been making behind his back. Some of them Buffy hasn’t even understood. All of them he has most definitely 100 percent deserved.

 

But, they’re trying make it through training as un-fired as two people can be. Which means ignoring Officer Condescending.

 

“What’s up boss?” Faith asks and Buffy has to stop herself from giggling at Faith’s sarcastic perkiness. Good thing Officer Graham’s ego only hears the word boss and doesn’t pick up on the tone.

 

“There’s a drug bust going down at the warehouse we passed a few minutes ago and I don’t have time to drop you both off at the station so you get to come with as long as you promise to stay back. This could be very dangerous for two inexperienced young ladies like yourselves.”

 

Buffy can barely contain her eye roll. Please, she and Faith could take down the entire drug cartel without even breaking a nail. Not that they will get to. Using super strength during normal police activities is a no-no.

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Faith says, again with the fake perkiness, and Officer Graham directs them to follow him towards the warehouse in silence.

 

She can’t wait until they’re through training and in the Supernatural Division. She’s been assured that there they won’t have to follow orders from obnoxious officers.

 

 “Alright, Summers and Lehane stay by the door and observe.”

 

And with that Officer Graham and a whole slew of other cops storm the warehouse. Every part of Buffy is telling her to go in and join the fight and she can tell Faith is feeling the same way. It’s in their blood.

 

Actually she’s really impressed by Faith’s self control. Having seen the way she fights some of the guys at the Academy, Buffy had assumed she’d have to grab Faith and stop her from storming in to get in on the action.

 

It’s times like this that it really hits her how much Faith has changed. Buffy has seen how much Faith still enjoys a good rumble, but it’s like now she gets that sometimes you can’t just act on instinct.

 

“Fuck, they’re all so bad at this,” Faith may not be jumping in the fight, but Buffy can hear how frustrated she is as they stand by the door and watch the others try and take down roughly twenty guys.

 

Buffy looks closer and yeah, it really is sloppy. Embarrassingly sloppy.

 

“Has no one ever told them that a good round house kick is way more effective than just lunging at people?”

 

“I don’t know, B. Not sure many of them have the flexibility for anything like that,” Faith sounds amused as she leans against the outside wall.

 

Just then Officer Condescending trips over a table leg in his attempt to tackle one of the members of the cartel and Buffy can no longer hold in her giggles.

 

“Oh man I shoulda brought my camera,” Faith says through her own laughter and then they’re both clutching their stomachs and falling into each other as they watch the man who is meant to be training them fumble and drop his own gun.  

 

She likes this. Getting to be silly and giggly. Her life has needed some giggle therapy for a while and it surprises her a little that it’s coming from Faith, but really-

 

And there’s two bad guys running straight towards them. Right. Silly session over.

 

“You take tall and bald and I’ll take short and hairy?” Faith grins at her in a way that makes her skin tingle. The promise of a good fight. She grins back.

 

Because, getting to join in and show the boys how it’s done? Totally doesn’t suck.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s been patrolling and fighting the supernatural since she was 15. But, she’s never been as nervous as she is right now as she hops into the patrol car next to Faith for their first solo shift as officers for the Supernatural Division of the San Francisco Police Department.

 

Turns out taking down fifteen members of a drug cartel with ease gets you fast tracked through police training. Which was most definitely of the good because she had been officially over the uniform since she had first put it on. In the Supernatural Division they’re meant to blend in with the public a little more. She’s sure 15 year old Buffy would have been horrified knowing that in the future she would have not one, but two jobs that had required her to wear a uniform. And her inner 15 year old is very glad to be able to accessorize again.

 

It was also good because she’s pretty sure Faith, as mature as she now is, was getting very close to breaking at least one of Officer Graham’s bones. Given how he had kept going on and on that their warehouse actions had merely been a fluke, Buffy’s not entirely sure she would have even tried to stop her.

 

“You want to have a little friendly competition, B?” Faith asks as she puts the car into drive.

 

“As long as you don’t get all sulky when I win whatever competition this is,” she quips back as Faith zooms into traffic without paying a lick of attention to the cars honking behind her.

 

Okay so she knows she really shouldn’t drive, but she’s not sure Faith should be driving either. Maybe they should have discussed driving ability before they decided to be partners.

 

“I don’t sulk,” Faith pouts and Buffy giggles, deciding it’s best to just ignore the way Faith changes lanes without signaling or checking her mirrors at all.

 

“Sure,” she teases, enjoying the blush creeping its way onto Faith’s cheeks. It’s cute.

 

Cute and Faith are two words she never thought would go together in her mind.

 

“Anyway, tell me what competition you have in mind?”

 

“We track who takes the most arrests by the end of the year,” Faith smirks, her cute little blush disappearing as her cockiness comes back full force.

 

“What does the winner get?” she asks, genuinely intrigued. She could totally kick Faith’s ass at this. And that appeals to her competitive streak.

 

“Dunno. Hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Faith shrugs as she takes a, completely unnecessary, sharp left turn.

 

“How about the winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want?” Buffy asks with a wicked grin.

 

“I can dig that,” Faith grins back and this time Buffy doesn’t even notice the way they shoot through a stop light without pausing, she’s far too busy thinking of all the things she can make Faith do for her when she wins.

  

* * *

 

 

Buffy’s not entirely sure why she agreed to this. Well, no she knows why she agreed to this. She’s never turned down an opportunity to go to the beach. Not ever. So when Faith had suggested they hit up the beach together on their day off she had already been mentally planning what swimsuit she was going to wear before her mouth had formed the word ‘yes’.

 

She had completely overlooked the fact that this would be the first time she and Faith would be hanging out one on one in a non-work capacity. And that is giving her some weird butterflies.

 

She lays her towel down next to Faith’s as she tries to think of something, anything, to say.

 

“So,” she starts awkwardly as she shimmies out of her dress and plops herself down onto her towel. “I think after two weeks on the job the score for our little competition is you on six arrests and me, the superior one, on seven.”

 

“No work talk, yo,” Faith groans, “for once I don’t wanna think about cop stuff or demon stuff.”

 

Faith pulls off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a skimpy black bikini as she sits down on her own towel. And wow. She had no idea Faith’s body looked like _that_. She’s glad she’s wearing sunglasses because Faith’s ego does not need catch Buffy staring.

 

“Well, what do you want to talk about?” Buffy asks as she diverts her attention to the ocean in front of them.

 

She was just staring at Faith’s body because she was surprised. That’s all.

 

“Dunno. Figured you’d have more experience on the whole girl talk thing. My closest friend is Angel and he’s never been much of a chatter box.”

 

Girl talk she can definitely do, she used to be a pro at that back in the-

 

Well that’s kind of sad, she can’t remember the last time she had any girl talk. What with Willow busy with the centre and Dawn busy with little baby Joyce, the opportunity just doesn’t come up anymore.

 

“Honestly? I haven’t done girl talk in a long time,” Buffy admits, running her hand through the sand next to her towel.

 

“Huh,” Faith looks a little surprised as she settles back on her elbows. “Makes sense I guess. Life for the Scoobs has been pretty busy lately. Okay so we’re both rusty. Hmmm. I know. Lets talk about how you were totally lying back in the day when you said you didn’t feel hungry and horny after slaying.”

 

Faith’s grin is wicked and Buffy doesn’t think her cheeks have ever been as red as they feel right now.

 

“Or we could talk about anything else,” she pleads, aiming her best pout Faith’s way.

 

“Nah uh B. Part of this being pals gig is you gotta open up more. ‘Sides it’s not like I think you’re little miss innocent anymore.”

 

“Fine,” Buffy relents, aware that Faith can be like a dog with a bone with these sort of things. Plus, she’s right. Friends are meant to share these things. “Okay. Slaying definitely kicks up my adrenalin.”

 

“And it makes you hungry and horny,” Faith’s smirk is at its most devilish and Buffy can’t help but roll her eyes. See? Dog with a frickin bone.

 

“Ugh, yes. You’re so annoying, Faith,” she reaches over and playfully slaps the grinning girl lying next to her.

 

“You love it. I’m the annoying you need in your life,” Faith says confidently and Buffy can’t stop herself from smiling.

 

This is the most amount of normal she’s had in a long time. Lying here with Faith, soaking in the sun and being teased about her sex drive. Weirdly, it’s kind of nice.

 

Plus, now it’s totally her turn to do the teasing. Her grin deepens.

 

“Okay so if we’re going to have girl talk like _that_ then I want to play too! Where’s the wildest place you’ve ever had sex?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Okay so Buffy had been expecting some kind of reaction to her question, but Faith just looks thoughtful.

 

“Given I know you had sex in space, mine is gonna be lame,” Faith looks far too disappointed and-

 

“Wait! How did you-“ Buffy cuts herself off, shaking her head to clear it. No, this isn’t about her sex life now. It’s Faith’s turn. “No never mind you still need to spill.”

 

“Fine,” Faith sighs. “So not space cool like you and tall, dark and broody, but I would say the wildest place for me was inside the ball pit at McDonalds.”

 

Buffy’s eyes widen as Faith chuckles at her own memory. The ball pit at McDonalds? She has so many questions. Like were people in the McDonalds? How did they enter the ball pit without getting yelled at by the manager?

 

“At one point the dude thought he was squeezing my boobs but he just had his hands on two of the ball pit balls.”

 

Buffy laughs so hard she snorts as Faith imitates the guy’s awkward attempt to grope her breasts.

 

As she looks over at Faith giggling like a fool beside her, she feels younger than she has in years.

  

* * *

 

 

Buffy’s never been a big drinker, but after today she definitely feels like she needs a drink. Or many, many drinks. And, thankfully, Faith always knows the best dive bars.

 

She also knows how to make sure the bar tender will just keep the drinks coming.

 

“Intense day,” Buffy remarks as she and Faith settle into a booth at the back of the bar.

 

“I kinda hadn’t thought about how hard this job would be,” Faith frowns as she downs her beer in one long gulp.

 

Faith seems…well off. And Buffy just can’t figure out why. Today had definitely been long and hard. But, they’ve faced way worse before than a young girl trying to take over the city by attempting to raise her own army of demons. Neither of them had even come close to dying this time.

 

 “I mean yeah it’s hard. But, it’s just fighting bad guys. We’ve both been doing that since we were still in our teens. It’s nothing we can’t handle,” Buffy offers Faith a comforting smile.

 

“It’s not the fighting that’s hard. It’s- forget it,” Faith slams down her second finished beer and gestures for a third and Buffy is now officially concerned.

 

This isn’t just exhaustion from a long day on the field.

 

“Faith, what is it?” she asks gently, setting down her own martini. Her gut is telling her she needs to stay sober for this conversation.

 

“It’s dumb,” Faith mumbles, looking anywhere but at Buffy as she plays with her glass.

 

“We’re friends now,” Buffy reminds her, “what are friends for if not for sharing dumb thoughts?”

 

Faith looks up, meeting Buffy’s eyes for the first time since they finished their shift. All Buffy can see is pain. It makes her heart ache desperately for the girl in front of her and whatever it is she’s going through. 

 

“Okay,” Faith sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. “But, just let me speak, yeah?”

 

Buffy nods and bites her tongue as Faith’s third beer arrives and Faith, again, downs it immediately before she starts to talk.

 

“The girl today. The one we arrested. She reminded me of me,” Faith admits quietly, looking ashamed.

 

 “She was _nothing_ like you-“

 

“C’mon B,” Faith snaps, “I said let me speak. And you _know_ she was just like who I used to be. Angry. Lashing out at all the wrong people. Broken. I dunno. Just makes me think about what could have happened if I didn’t have someone to believe in me.”

 

Buffy wants to protest as she thinks about the girl they arrested today. How she’d broken the arms of three officers before they had been able to get her subdued. How she had yelled countless obscenities at everyone who even came near her. How she had looked wild, but mostly terrified as they had finally put her behind bars.

 

 _Oh_. She had seen that look before. More than once. The night in Angel’s mansion. As her knife slid into Faith’s stomach. In that church.

 

Looking at Faith now she can see a shadow of that girl she once was in watery brown eyes.

 

She reaches forward and gives Faith’s hand a squeeze.

 

“I didn’t know you still thought about that time. It was so long ago. You’ve changed so much, Faith.”

 

“Yeah well as Angel always says the road to redemption is never over,” Faith squeezes back, giving Buffy a small smile before she pulls away to wipe roughly at her tears.

 

“And look I’m not all hung up about it, I’m glad I’m doing good now and have been for a while. But, seeing people like that just sometimes brings me back.”

 

“I wish I could have been the person to believe in you,” Buffy admits. Maybe they could have had this friendship years ago if Buffy had been able to see past her own drama and hurt feelings when they were younger.

 

“Probably would have been a bit less dramatic about the whole thing than Angel was,” Faith shrugs, chuckling a little.

 

“He’s been good to you. Better than I could have been,” Buffy frowns, feeling disappointed that her ex had been able to see the potential in Faith when she hadn’t. Instead she had just been jealous about their connection. God, she’d been so immature back then.

 

“Nah, B don’t sell yourself short. Angel’s been great and I owe the big guy a lot. But, the shit I put you through…I made it impossible for you to believe in me back then. That’s on me.”

 

“But, I should have-“

 

“B,” Faith grabs both of Buffy’s hands as she shakes her head. “Past is past, yeah? We’ve both changed a lot since then. Back then I wouldn’t have been able to open up to anyone the way I just did with you. That’s fucking huge okay? I trust you, B. Completely.”

 

For a second Buffy is back in the flea bag motel Faith stayed in during her first time in Sunnydale. She can still see the broken girl with the bruised face that refused to trust her. Or anyone else.

 

She knows, more than most, what Faith’s trust means and suddenly she feels a little choked up.

 

“I trust you completely too,” she whispers as she takes in the woman before her who is now smiling in that way she does that shows off her dimples.

 

And suddenly she has butterflies in her stomach that she understands all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was very much a chapter to set up Buffy falling for Faith. This story is very much going to be about the moments that lead to gradual changes in their dynamic. Hope you all enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith discuss what they both see for themselves romantically. And Buffy shows just how clueless she can be.

It’s just hit 2 am and there’s still no movement outside the run down apartment building on the outskirts of the city. Not really a surprise when there hasn’t been any in the two hours that Buffy and Faith have already been parked outside watching. Patience might be a virtue, but even after years of practice, waiting makes Buffy a little loopy after a while. Though, it is easier with Faith next to her. Faith doesn’t let things lapse too far into dullness.

 

 “So. Spike,” Faith starts abruptly as she pours them both a cup of coffee.

 

“What about Spike?” Buffy asks, confused. Even by Faith standards that’s a random conversation starter.

 

Had Spike said something at the dinner they came from at Xander and Dawn’s that Buffy had missed? She really didn’t talk to him much. It’s still a little…well awkward.

 

“Just seems like maybe you two would be getting back together now,” Faith shrugs. “Big evil down. Things are actually calm for once. He’s still clearly nuts ‘bout you, B.”

 

Oh right. _That_. Xander and Willow had asked her something very similar earlier tonight.

 

She sighs, “I’m 30.”

 

“And?” Faith asks, laughing a little. “What does the old ass vamp not want anyone over 30? That makes no sense, B. You’re still wicked hot.”

 

“It’s not- wait you think I’m hot?” Buffy sputters, feeling her cheeks getting a little pink.

 

She didn’t think Faith ever looked at her like _that_. Not that she wants Faith to look at her like that-it’s just nice that someone still thinks she looks good. A girl likes to get a compliment sometimes. That’s all.

 

“I’ve got eyes,” Faith winks and that definitely doesn’t make Buffy’s cheeks feel any warmer. 

 

“Now stop trying to change the subject. What does you being 30 have to do with you and Spike?”

 

Buffy chooses to ignore the question and instead grabs the binoculars as she turns to look back out at the apartment building. It is what they’re here for. Just because Faith wants to be nosey, doesn’t mean she’s going to stop doing her job properly.

 

“B? C’mon I know you’re dying to get this next arrest ‘cause I’m beating you, but you can watch the nothingness outside and answer my question.”

 

“You’re only up by one arrest, and that’s only because you totally cheated” Buffy complains, refusing to turn back around to look at Faith. She doesn’t need to see Faith’s skeptical expression to know it’s there.

 

“Quit being a brat and tell me what’s the what with you and Spike,” Faith says, refusing to back down. “I ain’t ‘bout to judge.”

 

It’s the quiet way Faith adds the last part that makes Buffy relent.

 

“Now I’m getting older I just don’t know if I want to be with an immortal vampire anymore,” she admits, still staring out the window.

 

“So you _are_ worried he’ll get sick of you when you start looking older than him,” Faith sounds smug. “Dude seems wicked smitten, B. I wouldn’t worry ‘bout that changing.”

 

Frustrated, she runs a hand through her hair and turns back to Faith. Why does no one seem to get this? Willow and Xander had said similar things earlier. It’s far more complicated than her looking older.

 

“No, I just- look I’m okay with never being normal,” Buffy pauses at Faith’s raised eyebrow and rolls her eyes. “No really, that’s a ship that I never had a ticket for and I got over looking for ways to try and trick my way on board a long time ago. But, I can’t help but want _some_ normal things in my life, you know? Some things are silly like dates in the sun down at the beach.”

 

“You do love the beach,” Faith interjects with a grin that fades when she notices Buffy’s glare. “Uh I mean please continue, B.”

 

“Thank you,” Buffy softens a little, giving Faith a small smile. “Honestly? Yes a big part of it is that I want to grow old with someone who is also getting older. Not because I don’t want to look old while they stay forever young, but because I want to be with someone where we can experience all that together.”

It’s quiet for a moment and Buffy starts to think maybe she’s gotten more personal than Faith was expecting. Relationship talk isn’t something they’ve ever been good at. Maybe she overstepped some line. Maybe she shouldn’t have-

 

“B,” Faith looks a little awkward, but Buffy is glad she interrupted her completely paranoid internal monologue. “Not wanting to step on any toes here, but why date him at all then? I mean didn’t you learn all those things that come with dating a vampire with Angel?”

 

 

“Because I loved him,” Buffy says quietly, looking down at her lap. She really had loved Spike and for a while things between them had been really good. But, as time had gone on it had felt like something was missing from their relationship. She had been certain that the problem was her. That once she sorted out her own life she would be able to go back to Spike and try again and it would all just fall into place.

 

But, she’s realized that the problem wasn’t just her, it was them. Long term they just weren’t meant to be. That had been hard to accept. Really hard. Just thinking about that made a lump form in her throat.

 

She clears her throat and continues, “I probably will always love him the same way a part of me will always love Angel. But, I’m not in love with Spike anymore. It’s like for so long I didn’t even think about the future because I didn’t think I would even make it to 30 and now I have…those relationships I had with Angel and Spike just don’t feel like they fit anymore.”

 

Faith’s hand lands on her arm and as she meets Faith’s eyes all she sees is understanding. Suddenly she feels so much lighter. She can finally leave all that baggage behind. Who knew Faith would be such a good listener?

 

“I’m no relationship expert, but I think you’re making the right call. If that means anything. You gotta do what’s right for you.”

 

Buffy gives the hand on her arm a squeeze as she smiles at the girl next to her.

 

“A few months ago I never thought I’d be having this conversation with you, but I’m glad we’re able to now. It’s nice. Being honest with you like this.”

 

Faith smiles almost shyly before she removes her hand and Buffy feels those butterflies again. They’ve been popping up around Faith a lot lately and she’s been doing an excellent job so far of ignoring them.

 

“So what about you?” she asks, trying to change the subject.

 

“What about me?” Faith responds as she pulls out one of the brownies Dawn insisted they take with them when they left dinner earlier.

 

“Any relationships you want to share now we’re being so open?”

 

Faith never talks about dating anyone and Buffy’s honestly curious. She’s not sure if she wants to hear that Faith is seeing someone so she can try and convince the butterflies they need to go away, or if she wants to hear that Faith is single and allow the butterflies to take up permanent residence.

 

“You know me, B, I can’t see myself ever settling down,” Faith’s responds through a mouthful of brownie and _god_ something really is wrong with Buffy because she finds that kind of cute.

 

“Have you ever wanted to?” Buffy can’t stop herself from asking. Maybe she’s probing a little, but hey Faith started it with the Spike talk.

 

“Maybe. For one person,” Faith sounds almost wistful. And she won’t meet Buffy’s eye.

 

“Oh my god who? You have to tell me who, Faith!”

 

Faith rolls her eyes and Buffy can see the walls coming right back up. Which totally means it’s someone she knows.

 

“We back in high school all of a sudden? Damn, B. Chill it’s not something that will ever happen,” Faith sounds so sad as she says that last part and it’s suddenly clear that whoever this person is, Faith is still carrying a torch for them.

 

And Buffy desperately needs to know who that is. Not that she’s jealous at all. Not even a little bit.

 

“But, Faith-”

 

Faith cuts her off, before she can even protest by gesturing outside to where a suspect looking white van just pulled up outside the apartment they’ve been watching.

 

Oh right work.

 

She watches as Faith stares intently at the people exiting the van, completely focused on her job.

 

But, all she can think about is why her heart feels all heavy knowing that Faith has some clearly intense feelings for some mystery person.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out the people exiting the van had been the people the entire stake out had been for (the usual demons pretending to be humans to create mass destruction types), so Buffy hadn’t been able to get back to interrogating Faith about her romantic life.

 

But, today is a paperwork day and that means they’re both stuck in the office all day. And Buffy has learnt that Faith will talk about _anything_ if it means she can avoid doing her paperwork.

 

So, casually, she slides her chair over to Faith’s desk.

 

“Hey B,” Faith grins, sliding her paperwork out of the way as Buffy approaches. “You as over this as I am?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Buffy nods, “Paperwork bad. Distracting Faith good.”

 

Faith laughs as she settles back in her chair and for a minute Buffy just looks at her. She really likes seeing Faith like this, all carefree with her eyes twinkling and her dimples on full display…

 

She blinks rapidly, trying to clear her head. Okay wow she really needs to sort out whatever these _feelings_ are that she keeps having around Faith. Which is why she needs to do some digging.

 

“Be my guest, B. Distract away,” Faith says, putting her feet up on her desk as she gestures for Buffy to start talking.

 

“So we didn’t get to finish our conversation the other day and I still want to know who is the one special person in the world that you, Faith Lehane, would consider settling down for.”

 

Faith immediately tenses up, her smile disappearing “I’m never going to tell you, B.”

 

She’s starting to get really confused by Faith’s attitude about this. Sure, Buffy gets Faith isn’t the sort of person to open up easily about her feelings. But, they’re friends now. They’ve let their walls down and let each other in about things that are a lot more serious than who Faith has feelings for.

 

Then it hits her. _Oh_. It makes so much sense.

 

“Oh god it’s not Angel is it?” she asks, her stomach feeling super squirmy and uncomfortable all of a sudden. She really really doesn’t want to think about the girl she suddenly has all these warm gooey feelings about having feelings for the first person she ever loved.

 

“Fuck no,” Faith barks out, sounding almost angry as drops her feet from the desk and pulls her paperwork closer to her.  “I’m not the slayer that likes to boink the undead.”

 

“No need to be mean, Faith,” Buffy frowns even as she feels relief wash over her that it’s not Angel.

 

But, now she really doesn’t get what Faith’s deal is. Who could it possibly be to have her this defensive? Buffy’s dated two vampires, she’s hardly going to judge.

 

“Whatever. We have work to do. You can try to pry into my personal life another time.”

 

And with that Buffy is promptly dismissed, having found the one conversation that Faith will do paperwork to avoid.

 

* * *

 

Logically she’s aware that bugging Faith about this really isn’t the way to go. But, she’s always been too curious for her own good.

 

Plus, maybe Faith just needs to see that she won’t judge her about whoever it is and then she’ll happily give Buffy the information she’s desperate to know.

 

Probably not, but even though it’s only been a few hours she really misses Faith. Office days really suck when she has to just concentrate on her paperwork while Faith refuses to look at her from her desk. Besides, they’ve come so far recently and Buffy isn’t going to allow Faith to suddenly slide them back ten steps simply because she’s embarrassed over who she has a crush on.

 

Suddenly it hits her. That’s it. Faith is embarrassed about who it is she likes. Which means it’s someone that she would never think would be Faith’s type.

 

Oh. Oh. _Oh_.

 

She’s sure she knows who it is. It’s the only person who makes sense. Because it’s the only person that really _doesn’t_ make sense.

 

Eager to confirm her suspicions she approaches Faith’s desk.

 

“It’s Xander isn’t it? That’s why you know it would never happen because he’s with my sister,” she blurts out and Faith jumps, almost backing her chair over Buffy’s foot.

 

“Jesus, B. Don’t fucking sneak up on people like that.”

 

“I’m right though. Aren’t I? You fell for Xander,” Buffy grabs Faith’s chair and swivels it around so that they’re face to face.

 

And Faith just laughs. Like all uproariously. Directly into Buffy’s face.

 

“Xander? No offence to Dawnie, but fuck no,” Faith almost has tears in her eyes she’s laughing so hard and Buffy can’t help but pout a little. She had been so sure she had finally guessed it.

 

“You’d have been closer if you’d guessed Willow or Dawnie.”

 

The laughter stops and Buffy’s eyes go wide as Faith’s face pales. Clearly she hadn’t meant to say that. This isn’t at all what Buffy had been expecting.

 

“Wait- it’s a girl? I didn’t know you-“

 

“Fuck-stop pressing me, B,” Faith cuts her off and Buffy’s surprised by just how much anger there is in her voice. Faith takes a shaky breath before continuing, “I really wanna be your friend, B. But, I just-I can’t talk ‘bout this with you.”

 

“Okay,” Buffy surrenders, realizing that Faith is really serious about this. “I’ll back off, I promise.”

 

She’s more curious than ever, but she really doesn’t want to lose the newfound friendship she has with Faith. So she can bite down the million questions she has about why she didn’t know Faith liked girls and who this mystery woman is. For now.

 

“Good,” Faith smiles but it’s small and clearly forced and Buffy can’t help but wish she could do something to rectify the awkwardness hanging over them.

 

“Right. Well my paperwork unfortunately isn’t going to finish itself so I better….”

 

Buffy gestures towards the pile of paperwork on her own desk as she takes a couple of steps away from Faith’s.

 

Faith nods, but doesn’t say another word as she turns her chair back around to face her own pile of paperwork.

 

Buffy’s not sure if her hurt feelings are because Faith apparently doesn’t trust her enough to talk to her about something so personal or if it’s because Faith likes some girl out there and it’s definitely not her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're officially halfway through and hopefully Buffy will figure things out soon. Feedback is always appreciated!!


	4. Coming to a head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, finally, confronts her growing feelings for Faith.

There are very few things that Buffy enjoys more than a nice, relaxing long lunch catching up with Willow. With the life they both lead it’s not something they get to enjoy too often.

 

But, today is Buffy’s day off and they’re currently tucked into a corner booth at one of their favourite restaurants.

 

“I just don’t get why she won't just tell me who it is!”

 

So, yeah, today’s long lunch has been less about relaxing and catching up on each other’s lives and been more about talking about Faith. Well, no, more like Buffy is talking about Faith and Willow is being a good friend and listening. Though Buffy can tell even her patience is quickly running out.

 

“Can I ask why you care so much?” Willow asks, “I mean it is kind of surprising to learn that Faith has romantic feelings at all, but beyond that what’s the big deal?”

 

“She’s becoming one of my best friends, Will,” Buffy sighs, continuing to play with the salad that she’s barely eaten. “I guess I just want to know why she won’t tell me something important like this.”

 

Faith’s weirdness about this has created a tension between them at work that Buffy hates. She misses the closeness they had before. Right now it’s like Faith’s constantly on edge, just waiting for Buffy to question her again. To be fair, there is a big part of Buffy that wants to question her again. But, a bigger part of her just wants Faith to trust her enough to want to share.

 

“Buffy,” Willow starts and Buffy can hear a hint of frustration in her voice. “I’m your number one best friend and you’ve never been this sulky about when I want to keep things private.”

 

“That’s not- that’s different,” Buffy sputters. Even though it really shouldn’t be different at all.

 

“How is it different?” Willow looks confused and Buffy has no idea what to tell her.

 

She could tell her the truth. That when she thinks about Faith having feelings like that for someone who isn’t her it makes her stomach feel queasy. That she really wishes she was the one that Faith thought she could settle down with.  

 

“I don’t know it just is,” Buffy shrugs defensively, like a coward. “I guess it could be someone I don’t know, like someone she met back in Boston or someone from when she was off with Angel.”

 

“You’ve been trying to work it out for the last ten minutes,” this time there’s much more than just a hint of frustration in Willow’s voice. “The real issue here is why this whole thing bothers you so much. It’s almost like you-“ Willow trails off, her eyes going wide. “Wait. That’s totally it. You _like_ Faith.”

 

Buffy just knows her cheeks have gone bright red.

 

“What?? No! That’s ridiculous,” she tries her best to seem incredulous. But, going of the knowing grin Willow is suddenly sporting, she’s failing on that front.

 

“Is it? You two spend all your time together lately and whenever I can sneak in some Buffy time, she’s all you talk about,” Willow sounds so smug and Buffy hates it.

 

She hates it because Willow is right. She likes Faith. In a more than friendly way.

 

“Okay. You’re right. I may have some confusing feelings for Faith,” she admits, slumping back in her seat.

 

“I knew it,” Willow gloats, her grin wide. It dims considerably when she sees the glare Buffy is sending her way. “Why are they confusing? It’s not the girl thing, is it?”

 

“No, it’s not the girl thing. It’s the Faith thing.”

 

 “Okay, uh, what’s the Faith thing?” Willow asks when Buffy doesn’t elaborate any further.

 

“The way I’m starting to feel about Faith is…” Buffy hesitates, if she admits this to Willow than there’s no more denying or trying to play it off as some silly crush. She’s been trying to bury these feelings for so long, hoping that they’d just go away. But, they really don’t want to stay buried.

 

“I’m starting to feel something for her that I’ve only ever felt for Angel and Spike,” she says quietly and Willow’s hand is suddenly on hers. She feels close to crying as she looks into the kind eyes of her best friend.

 

 “It just sucks to _finally_ feel this way again and have it be for someone I can’t have the way I want.”

 

“Buffy…” Willow starts, but Buffy cuts her off with the wave of a hand.

 

There's nothing she can do to make Faith like her that way. So there's no point dwelling on it, even if she does feel better getting that off her chest. Maybe accepting her feelings for Faith will help her move on. 

 

“No, it’s okay Will,” Buffy wipes away the tears that had been building in her eyes. “I just need to work out how to get over it. That way at least we can still be friends.”

 

“But, Buffy-“

 

“Please Will,” Buffy cuts Willow off a second time, “I just can’t right now.”

 

She’s relieved when Willow reluctantly nods.

 

“Anyway, enough about me. How are things going at the Center?”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s another Friday night dinner at Dawn and Xander’s and for the past few minutes Buffy hasn’t taken in a word that anyone near her has said because all her attention has been on Faith. Lately she's finding it hard to tear her eyes away from Faith. 

 

She’s currently pretending to listen to Xander and Dawn, but really her focus is on where Faith is standing over with Giles and Angel.

 

Ever since she admitted to Willow a few days ago that she has some more than friendly feelings for Faith she’s been doing her best to get things back to normal between them. Which is proving to be hard when she just keeps staring at her like a creeper.

 

“You alright Buff? You look kind of out of it.”

 

Great, she’s so out of it that even Xander is noticing.

 

“Sorry,” she blinks, “just a little tired I guess.”

 

Buffy smiles and turns her attention back to the conversation she had been involved in before Faith distracted her by… being, well, _Faith_.

 

“Do you want me to go make you a coffee?” Dawn offers, “I know you and Faith have a shift after this.”

 

Just then the whole living room is filled with the cries of baby Joyce coming from the nursery. Now Buffy loves her niece very much, but boy does that baby have a set of lungs on her.

 

“Thanks Dawn, but that’s okay,” Buffy offers her sister a sympathetic smile, “you go tend to my niece and I’ll make go make some coffee myself.”

 

Patting her sister’s shoulder as she passes, she makes her way to the kitchen. The coffee thing sounds like a good idea. At the very least some time in the kitchen gives her a break from staring at Faith like a love-struck teen.  

 

She takes a deep, steadying breath as she puts the kettle on the stove. This whole ‘finally accepting her feelings for Faith’ thing really has messed with her sleep schedule. So she really could use a coffee for her shift. 

 

“Ready for work, B?”

 

Okay, so the plan to be in the kitchen to avoid staring at Faith isn’t exactly going to work out now Faith is leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

 

“Definitely not,” she groans taking in how effortlessly sexy Faith looks in her police pants and white t-shirt. It’s completely unfair that she has to look like that when Buffy is going to be stuck in a car with her for the next few hours.

 

“You’re just cranky ‘cause I’m now four arrests up on you,” Faith smirks, moving away from the door and into the kitchen.

 

“How do you know I’m not just letting you take the lead so you get all cocky and complacent?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest as she leans against the counter.

 

She might be completely caught up in her feelings for Faith, but that doesn’t mean her competitive streak is dead. Plus, she’s missed this. The playful banter part of their friendship disappeared when the tension creeped in.

 

“Well for one, there’s nothing _cocky_ about me,” Faith winks and Buffy rolls her eyes. She really needs to stop setting Faith up so easily. There has never been an opportunity for an innuendo that that girl has missed.

 

“And if that was your plan then you’ve just spoilt it,” Faith’s triumphant grin is so distracting that Buffy totally misses her opportunity for a comeback. She tries to hide her brain freeze by turning to focus on making the coffee she came in here for.

 

“So, beyond your lame attempt at smack talk, what brought you in here anyway?” Buffy aims to sound nonchalant as she pulls out a thermos for her coffee.

 

“Saw you walk away from the party and just wanted to check that you were okay,” Faith’s voice is suddenly much softer than it was before.

 

Buffy turns back to face her and her heart skips a beat when she sees the genuine concern in Faith’s eyes. It’s this part of Faith, the unexpectedly sweet side, that makes Buffy’s goal to get over her feelings for her so much harder.

 

“I’m fine,” she offers Faith a small, reassuring smile. “Just needed my caffeine injection for our shift.”

 

“Any chance you’re making enough for two?” Faith leans a little into Buffy, nudging her playfully with her shoulder.

 

“What’s in it for me if I do?” Buffy bumps her hip against Faith’s, enjoying the return of the playful atmosphere.

 

“You avoid getting tickled,” Faith smirks.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Buffy eyes Faith’s fingers that are now wiggling in front of her and sneaking steadily closer.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Before Buffy can stop her, Faith has her pinned to the counter and those wiggling fingers are tickling across her ribs.

 

“Stop! Stop,” she half giggles, half screeches.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Faith’s grin is wicked as she mercilessly continues her assault.

 

Buffy tries her best to push Faith’s hands away, but she’s laughing too hard and Faith manages to grab both her wrists with one hand. Faith pushes her arms up over her head, holding them against the overhead cabinet.

 

“Ready to make me that coffee, B?”

 

The length of Faith’s body is pushed against her own and Buffy’s pretty sure her heart is going to burst out of her chest it’s beating so hard. Faith’s hands stop their tickling. She can hear Faith’s breathing becoming less steady as their eyes meet, or maybe that’s just her own. She can't tell. Though it’s definitely Faith’s gaze that’s drifting down towards her lips. And Faith’s head tilting towards Buffy. _God_ , Faith’s lips look so soft from this position. So very, very close to her own. It would be so easy to just lean in a little and…

 

“Buffy? You in here?”

 

Faith jumps away from her like she’s been burned as Xander enters the kitchen, carrying a still crying baby Joyce.

 

“Uh yeah Xander, here I am,” Buffy manages to get out as she tries her hardest to regulate her breathing. Faith is now on the other side of the kitchen, her arms crossed rigidly in front of her and her eyes practically burning a hole into the floor. They look the very picture of suspect.

 

Which would definitely trigger some reaction if Xander was paying them any attention. But, thankfully for Buffy, all his focus is on Joyce as he bounces her in his arms.

 

“Dawnie just wanted me to make sure you hadn’t left without saying goodbye,” Xander smiles at his baby girl, not sparing Buffy or Faith a second glance. “Mommy doesn’t like missing out, does she Joy?”

 

“No, just, uh, finishing making coffee and then I’ll be right out for goodbyes,” Buffy does her best to smile at Xander and Joy, but it comes out more like a grimace. Not that he notices, he is still completely pre-occupied with his daughter.

 

Usually Buffy loves watching Xander dote on her niece, it’s heartwarming to see what fatherhood has done for one of her best friends. But, right now it’s hard to appreciate the cute when she really just wants him to sense the awkward between her and Faith and make a hasty exit.  Maybe then she can convince Faith to look at her again.

 

“Well while you two chat I gotta grab my things,” Faith’s overly cheery voice interrupts Buffy’s thoughts. “See ya at the car, B.”

 

Buffy’s heart sinks as Faith is the one to make a hasty exit from the room, her eyes fixed to the floor the entire time.  

 

It's going to be a long night.

 

* * *

  

It did, in fact, turn out to be a very long night. Though, not for the reasons Buffy had expected. Sure, the silence between her and Faith on the drive to work after the _moment_ in Dawn and Xander’s kitchen had been unbearable. But, as soon as they had arrived to work they hadn’t had a minute to talk even if Faith had wanted to. Two vampire gangs, a vengeance demon and one amateur causing a whole of havoc with magic meant two very overworked Slayers.

 

The night only got longer when Buffy had finally stumbled into bed sometime in the early am and found herself unable to do anything but analyse what had happened with Faith in the kitchen. Had Faith wanted to kiss her? Or had Buffy just wanted her to want that? Did it even matter when she clearly wasn’t someone Faith could see herself actually dating?

 

Sleep had not been had by Buffy at all. Which is why she’s currently using the stack of papers on her desk as a pillow.

 

“I’m not sure that’s what paperwork means.”

 

Buffy smiles at the familiar voice, “what brings you down here?”

 

She looks up to find a bemused looking Angel standing in front of her desk.

 

“I thought I had some information that could help you, but Faith just told me you two already dealt with the gang downtown,” Angel sits himself down in the chair on the other side of her desk as Buffy tries to keep her face neutral at the mention of Faith. “Sounds like you had a long night.”

 

“The longest,” Buffy yawns. A bed with a real pillow would be great right now. Honestly, anywhere where she didn’t have to think about running into Faith would be amazing right now. Avoiding the girl that also seems to be avoiding her is proving to be oddly difficult. It's like the universe is telling her to stop being a coward.

 

“Are you okay?” Buffy can see the concern in Angel’s eyes. “I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, but this looks like more than just work exhaustion.”

 

Through all the years she’s known him, even when things between them have been distant and tense, he’s always been able to read her. Sometimes she hates it.

 

“Have you ever liked someone who you can’t be with?” Buffy asks, unable to stop the words from pouring out of her mouth.

 

She can practically hear the sarcastic "really" Angel is leaving unsaid just from the expression on his face.

 

“Right,” she feels the heat rising to her cheeks, “dumb question.”

 

That’s definitely not the right thing to ask an ex. Especially not an ex that has the history she has with Angel. It's the exhaustion getting to her. Her brain to mouth filter works a lot better when she’s had some sleep.

 

“Buffy,” she can tell from his tone that he’s trying really hard to remain tactful. “I’m glad we’re close again, really I am. But, I don’t want to talk to you about Spike. Ever.”

 

“This isn’t about Spike,” she assures him, almost laughing a little at the assumption. Because _god_ this whole thing would be so much easier if it was Spike she had feelings for.

 

“Oh,” Angel frowns, growing quiet and Buffy thinks he’s going to drop it. Maybe then he’ll leave and she can go back to sleeping on her paper pillow.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Angel repeats, though this time he sounds like he just worked something out.

 

Buffy is left completely confused as he, rather awkwardly,  leans forward and takes one of her hands in his own.

 

“Buffy, I will always love you. But, you know we can’t ever be together.”

 

This time she does start laughing. It’s the completely serious look on his face that sends her over the edge straight into giggle town.

 

“Sorry,” she breathes out as she does her best to stifle her giggles at the sight of his wounded expression. “But, wow ego much? It’s not you, either.”

 

Now it’s Angel’s turn to look confused.

 

“I think I’m all out of options,” he admits.

 

“It would be weird to tell you anyway,” Buffy affectionately pats his hand before letting it go. “I’m really glad we’re friends now. I just don’t think we’ll ever be that type of friend to each other. There’s just too much-”

 

“History,” he finishes for her.  

 

“Exactly,” she feels so relieved that they're on the same page. He offers her a small, genuine smile that she gratefully returns.

 

“Can I still give you some advice?” Angel asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

 

“You can try,” she mumbles, feeling pretty sure she already knows what Angel is going to say.

 

“Talk to them. Whoever they are. You won’t know anything until you do.”

 

“I hate it when you’re all wise,” she groans, leaning back in her chair.

 

She hates even more that she knows he’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between chapters. Hopefully you enjoy this one :) As always feedback is very much appreciated!!


	5. The moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Buffy take Angel's advice and finally be honest about her feelings?

This is it. The moment. She’s finally going to tell Faith the truth about her feelings. Angel is right, she needs to be honest even if she knows Faith can’t return her feelings the way she wants. Trying to bury these feelings hasn’t helped at all. Anyway, she’s brave. She’s a Slayer. It’s time.

 

Or it will be whenever Faith decides to actually turn up for work and meet Buffy in the patrol car she’s currently sitting in. Well, it’ll be time after their shift. Probably.  A bar seems like a better setting for Buffy’s big speech than this ratty patrol car. Has the patrol car always been this run down? Is Faith so distracting that she’s just never noticed the weird smell and the worn leather seating before? 

 

Buffy’s snapped out of her thoughts by the car door opening and Faith sliding into the drivers seat.  And, yeah, that’s just set of crazy butterflies in her stomach. Its stupid unfair how good Faith always looks.

 

“Was kinda expecting you to call in sick or something so you could continue avoiding me,” Faith says in lieu of a greeting. She hasn’t spared Buffy a glance since getting into the car.

 

“I wasn’t-” Buffy cuts herself off. No, she promised herself she’d be honest this time.

“You’re right,” she admits and Faith looks over at her, surprised. “I was avoiding you. But, you were totally avoiding me too!”

 

Actually Faith was avoiding her first, but Buffy doesn’t think getting into the semantics is going to help smooth this whole thing over. She really just wants them to both stop with the avoiding and get to the talking.

 

“Fair point,” Faith concedes and Buffy doesn’t think she’s ever seen Faith look so sheepish before. “I might have gotten the call in sick idea ‘cause I almost used it myself.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Buffy can feel her heart beating faster as she prepares herself for some next level honesty.

 

“I missed you,” she adds softly.

 

“Yeah?” Faith’s cheeks have turned an adorable shade of pink. Buffy never thought she’d be able to make Faith blush, but now she has she wants to do it again. And again.

 

“Yeah,” she gives Faith a small smile and her heart does that flip-floppy thing when Faith returns it.

 

“Missed you too, B,” Faith sounds very serious which completely throws Buffy. She had been thinking their reconciliation might lead to hugging and that doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen now.

 

“I feel so freakin’ dumb that I went and fucked up our friendship like that.”

 

Buffy’s face scrunches up in confusion as she tries to work out what on earth Faith is on about. She’s the one who keeps almost ruining their friendship. Hell, being honest about her feelings might completely end their friendship for good. It’s a possibility that makes her feel a little sick.

 

“Shoulda never tried to kiss ya, B. Knew you’d never want me like that,” Faith shakes her head a little, her gaze shifting to her lap. 

 

Wait? What? If Buffy was confused before it’s nothing to what she’s feeling now. Faith did want to kiss her? _Wow_. That’s…well wow. And she thinks Buffy _didn’t_ want that? That’s a lot less wow. 

“Faith-“

 

_“Summers! Lehane!”_

 

Buffy jumps at the sudden interruption. The intercom. Right, they’re meant to be at work.

 

_“I need you both to hurry as quickly as you can over to the warehouse near the Marina. We’ve got a very serious situation and need two Slayers. It’s pretty life and- ARGH!”_

The scream of Detective Dowling echoes in the car as the intercom cuts off.

 

Faith has the ignition on and they’re speeding away towards the warehouse Dowling mentioned before Buffy can even begin to process what’s happening. As they drive like lunatics, her Slayer instincts start to take over and all thoughts of what was happening mere moments ago slip away.

 

They’ll have time for all that later. She hopes.

 

* * *

 

 

When she had heard Detective Dowling’s scream, Buffy had known they would be facing something bad. However, she had not anticipated that it would be anywhere near this level of badness.

 

She can see Spike to her right holding his own against a vamp and Angel just ahead of her dusting another. She has no idea how they heard about this, but she’s so incredibly grateful that they’re here.

 

When she and Faith had arrived it had been pure chaos. Half a dozen bloodied members of the Supernatural Division lying on the floor either injured or dead (they hadn’t had a chance to check yet). The rest of the team had been doing their best to fight off the pack of at least thirty vampires that had descended upon the abandoned warehouse. But, despite their efforts they had been losing. Rather badly.

 

She’s never seen this particular breed of vampire before. They’re fast. Like unbelievably fast. For every hit Buffy lands, they dodge two. It’s something they’ll definitely have to investigate when they’re not, you know, fighting for their lives.

 

She’s sore all over, but as she slices off one of the speedy vamps heads with her trusty scythe she can’t help but feel like maybe the tide is slowly turning in their favour.

 

As she swings at another vamp, this time missing, she takes a look around for Faith. The Faith who had run into battle with only her stake and who Buffy hasn’t seen in a number of minutes. As she surveys the area in front of her she still can’t spot her and it makes her chest feel tight.

 

Dodging a blow aimed at her head she rams the end of the scythe into another of the vamps as she continues to try and spot Faith.

 

“B!”

 

She whips around at the sound of Faith’s voice, unable to stop a relived smile from forming, as she finally spots her-

 

“Ooof”

 

A vamp lands a kick hard to her chest and she doubles over feeling the impact of the hit. Damn Faith. Always distracting her.

 

She hears a borderline animalistic roar and suddenly the vamp that she had been fighting is only a cloud of dust.

 

“You okay?”

 

She looks up to see Faith is now in front of her, looking down at her with so much concern it makes Buffy’s heart ache a little.  She’s so beautiful, her eyes bright and her hair a little wild from the fight. Before she can process what she’s doing, Buffy is cupping Faith’s cheeks and leaning forward to press her lips to Faith’s. It’s a quick, bruising kiss that Buffy pulls back from almost immediately. But, god, did it feel _right_.

 

Faith’s standing in front of her, eyes wide and jaw dropped, looking completely stunned. Buffy can feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she thinks about what she just did.

 

There’s a grunt of pain to their left and Buffy’s suddenly aware they’re still in a battle. Thankfully the grunt of pain is coming from one of the vamps that Angel seems to have bested and not someone they know. Still, Buffy feels her stomach sink as it hits her just how reckless she’s just been.

 

She hasn’t just risked her friendship with Faith, she’s risking innocent lives.

 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

 

“Sorry,” Buffy quickly steps away from Faith,  “I shouldn’t have-now isn’t the time- I’m an idiot.”

 

She turns away from Faith, raises her scythe at an incoming vamp and-

 

 _THUNK_.

 

“B! Buffy!”

 

When did everything become so blurry?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Buffy groans as she tries to open her eyes. Usually opening her eyes doesn’t take this much effort or cause her this much pain. Deciding opening her eyes can wait for later, Buffy snuggles further into the comfortable pillow under her head.

 

“Buffy?”

 

She knows that husky voice, even if she rarely hears it saying her full name. Blinking through the pain she forces her eyes open. Apparently the comfortable pillow is actually Faith’s comfortable lap. It’s not fair that she can still blush even when she’s in this much pain.

 

“Uh what happened?” she asks trying to sit up so she can get some space from Faith. She might not remember how she went from fighting vampires in an abandoned warehouse to lying in Faith’s lap, but she does remember kissing her.

 

“Woah, B,” Faith manages to catch her by the shoulders before she can fall flat on her face and Buffy leans herself back against the wall with Faith’s arm slipping around her waist to hold her steady. So the space thing isn’t exactly going one hundred percent to plan.

 

“You okay?” Faith’s looking at her with so much tenderness that Buffy has to stop herself from leaning in and kissing her again. Which probably wouldn’t go to plan anyway considering the room is currently spinning. And not in a romantic way. Instead she just nods which prompts a now skeptical looking Faith to wave three fingers inches from Buffy’s face.

 

“How many fingers?”

 

“Three. I’m fine, Faith. Promise,” she smiles as best she can with the pain and Faith seems to relax a little, though Buffy can feel her hand flex where it is on her waist. “Just a little woozy. Feels like a boulder smacked me across the head.”

 

“Kinda what went down. One of those freaky fast vamps flew at you as soon as you turned away from me and whacked you real hard.”

 

“Well that explains the searing pain,” Buffy tries to chuckle but it turns into more of a groan. She leans more firmly into Faith’s shoulder, getting sick of the hard brick wall digging into her back.

Why is she against a brick wall anyway? Frowning she finally takes in her surroundings.

 

“Why are we still at the warehouse?”

 

“After the guys and I dusted off the remaining vamps we got the injured off to hospital. Your stubborn ass woke up long enough to tell us ‘no hospitals’ so I told the boys I’d stay here with you and check out how you felt when you woke up for real.”

 

“You like my stubborn ass,” Buffy mumbles, a little indignant. Then her brain catches up to her mouth and she feels her cheeks go bright red when she realizes just how that sounds.

 

Faith laughs, “that I do, B. Actually was kinda hoping we could talk about the fast one you planted on me back there.”

 

Buffy feels a little trapped. She’d really been hoping to do this in a bar. Or a crappy diner. But, really just somewhere where there were other people around and it wasn’t just her and Faith, pressed up against each other with no distractions except her splitting headache.

 

“I’m sorry about all that” Buffy attempts to smooth out her dusty, grime covered pants. She needs to focus on something other than how vulnerable she feels right now.

 

“Why sorry?” Buffy feels a warm hand cup her cheek. She looks up to see Faith giving her a wicked grin. “I definitely dug it. Though it was a little too quick.”

 

As Faith leans in closer, eyes drifting shut, Buffy’s mind goes into overdrive. She could just give in. Faith is clearly attracted to her and maybe that’s enough, even if her heart is with someone else. Maybe just getting a little bit of Faith would be enough…

 

With a sigh, she pulls away from Faith before their lips can meet. Unfortunately for the hormonal part of her yelling to give in and kiss the girl, she knows she can’t start anything with Faith if it would never be serious. Even if it’d feel really, really good.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Faith asks, looking thoroughly confused as her eyes open when her lips meet nothing but air.

 

“You’ve been perfect,” Buffy responds glumly. Faith’s arm drops from around her waist and she instantly misses the warmth.

 

“Okay seriously what is with you?” Faith snaps. “Cause I gotta say B these mixed signals are driving me nuts. If you don’t want me around I’ll go.”

 

Buffy can’t blame her for being a little irritated. She’s pretty frustrated with herself too.  

 

“The problem isn’t that I don’t want you around, it’s that I want you around too much,” she sighs, “way too much.”  

 

“You sure you don’t have a head injury, B? Your Buffy logic has hit a whole new level of confusing,” Faith grumbles, crossing her arms.

 

Buffy runs a hand through her hair, wincing a little when accidently brushes over a bump she must have gotten when she fell. It’s time to lay it all on the table if she wants any chance of at least salvaging a friendship with Faith.

 

“I like you. Okay?” Buffy blurts out. Faith’s mouth opens as if she’s about to say something so Buffy raises a hand to stop her. “ Like I really, really like you. But, I don’t want to just jump into bed with you if it won’t mean anything in the morning. I’ve never really been good at that sort of thing and now I’m 30 I’m just not looking for casual.”

 

“B-“

 

“No,” Buffy again cuts off Faith’s attempt to interrupt. “I’m not, like, judging that you enjoy more casual relationships. That’s totally cool. It’s just not for me. I know that there’s only one person in the world that you’d ever consider settling down with and that’s not me- mmph“

 

Her speech is cut off by Faith’s lips capturing her own in a heated kiss. Before Buffy can start returning the kiss, Faith pulls back and now the room feels like it’s spinning in the best kind of way. Totally romantic. 

 

“You’re the one, B,” Buffy’s brain basically shuts down as Faith’s thumb caresses her cheek. “You’re the only one I’d ever even try to settle down with.”  

 

As Faith smiles warmly at her, Buffy feels her brain kick back into gear. She’s the one. It was always her.

 

Wow has she been dumb.

 

Grinning like a fool she does the thing her brain and heart finally agree on. She kisses Faith with everything she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, am I right? Only one chapter left after this one! Hope you're all still enjoying this little fic. Feedback is always welcome!!


	6. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they've kissed, will this lead to everything Buffy wants?

Buffy’s back hits her front door with a little more intensity than is probably good for her still healing body, but it’s hard to care when Faith’s lips are on her neck making her feel like she could melt right here on the spot. Which really isn’t something her neighbors need to see.

 

“Mmm Faith,” she sinks her hands into Faith’s hair, keeping her close. “I need to get my keys.”

 

She feels Faith grin against her neck as a hand slides into the back pocket of her jeans.

 

“Or I could get them for ya,” Faith squeezes Buffy’s ass and okay, wow, they definitely need to get somewhere more private than the hallway of her apartment complex.

 

With all the self-control she can muster, Buffy gently shoves Faith back a little. Not wanting to let go of Faith completely though, she continues to stroke the nape of her neck with one hand as she reaches into her jeans to look for her keys with the other.

 

“My keys are in my front pocket,” she offers as an answer to Faith’s pout. She’ll have time later, after they really _get to know each other_ in the privacy of her apartment, to bask in the fact that she can make Faith Lehane pout. Right now she needs to get her keys…which aren’t in her front pocket. That’s weird.

 

“Actually, I’ve got your keys.”

 

With wide eyes, Faith drops her arms from around Buffy and takes a giant step away from her. Buffy’s pretty sure her eyes are just as wide as Faith’s, but she feels too frozen to move anywhere.

 

This can’t be real. Maybe she hit her head a lot harder than she thought she did and she’s in a hospital somewhere, still unconscious. Because this has to be a weird dream. There’s no way Spike, her ex-boyfriend Spike, is actually standing in her hallway holding her keys when mere seconds ago she had been making out with Faith. Stealthily, she pinches her thigh in an attempt to test the dream theory. All she gets is a twinge of pain.

 

“Uh hey Spike,” Buffy greets awkwardly. Apparently this weirdness is actually a reality that she has to deal with.

 

“You dropped them during the battle,” Spike explains, his eyes darting between her and Faith like he’s trying to piece together what he just saw. “Thought you might want them back.”

 

Buffy’s been in many awkward situations, but she’s pretty sure this one ranks as at least top five. Spike is giving her a look that very much resembles a puppy that just had his favourite toy taken away. And Faith? Well Faith’s avoiding eye contact completely. Which is the part Buffy really hates. Things had been going so well.

 

“I’m gonna bail,” Faith suddenly announces, hands in her own pockets this time. “You guys clearly need to talk.”

 

Buffy stares, totally stunned, as Faith begins to move away. This is not at all how she wanted things to go.  

 

“No,” she reaches for Faith’s hand, stopping her from leaving. “Stay. Please,” she intertwines their fingers, giving Faith a pleading look when bewildered eyes meet hers. Things may be awkward, but she won’t let it screw things up with Faith. Not when they’re _finally_ getting things on track.

 

When Faith still looks unsure, Buffy pulls out her infamous pout.

 

“Okay,” Faith relents with a small grin. “But, that pout of yours won’t always work.”

 

Buffy watches as Faith’s expression hardens as she looks to Spike.

 

“Chuck me the keys, blondie boy.”

 

Spike raises his eyebrows, but, surprisingly, does what he’s told. Faith catches the keys with ease and turns back to Buffy, her face softening again.

 

“I’ll wait inside, okay?” Faith leans forward to capture Buffy’s lips in a quick, but passionate kiss that leaves Buffy wishing she didn’t have to do the adult thing and talk to Spike. With one last pointed glare at Spike, Faith turns around to head into Buffy’s apartment. Oh boy, she really shouldn’t find the obvious jealously so attractive.

 

“So, you and Faith?” Spike asks once the door shuts behind Faith and they’re alone in the hallway.

 

“Me and Faith,” Buffy can’t help but smile a little, she really likes the sound of that. Her smile falls though when she takes in the wounded look in Spike’s eyes. “I did plan on telling you,” she explains,  “it’s just…well it’s new. Like, today new. Or yesterday new- I don’t really know what the time is anymore.”

 

“No worries, pet. Not like you owe me anything.”

 

Buffy frowns at his bitter tone and crosses her arms. This is a side of Spike she’s never liked. She had thought he had grown out of it years ago.

 

“Spike,“ she warns, arching an eyebrow at the sulking vampire.

 

“Sorry,” Spike raises his arms in mock surrender. “Don’t mean to be a prat. Just took me by surprise is all. I mean it is _Faith_.”

 

Buffy laughs at little at the incredulous look on Spike’s face. A few months ago she wouldn’t have believed it either. Well she wouldn’t have admitted it back then.

 

“It took me by surprise too,” she admits and again she can’t stop herself from smiling as she thinks about Faith. It’s crazy how sappy she’s being. She kind of likes it.

 

“You look happy,” Spike says after a moment of silence, his gaze softer than it was before.

 

“I am,” her smile gets wider, “she’s not who I would have expected to feel this way about. But this feels…right.”

 

“I’m glad,” Spike offers her a half smile of his own and Buffy’s pleased to hear the sincerity in his voice.

 

This is the side of Spike she doesn’t want to lose. The romantic part of their relationship may be over now, but she still wants him in her life. Though, as they fall into an awkward silence, she thinks it might be a while before they’re really able to be good friends again.

 

“Anyway,” she says when the silence get to be too much, “I better get inside.”

 

“Can’t keep your girl waiting,” Spike attempts to tease her, but Buffy can tell his heart isn’t fully in it. “Really just wanted an excuse to check on you after that nasty hit to the head. Figure Faith can handle that job now.”

 

Feeling a rush of gratitude towards her ex, she reaches forward to give him a quick hug.

 

“I hope you can find someone who you can be happy with again, Spike,” Buffy says as she pulls back and gently pats his arm.

 

“Good thing I’ve got an eternity to get over you, Slayer,” Spike flashes her a grin before he turns to walk down the hallway.

 

Buffy’s heart feels lighter as she watches him walk away. That felt a lot like closure.

 

* * *

 

 

When she enters her apartment, she feels too exhausted to even think about sex. It’s been such an incredibly long, awkward day and she feels owed a really good sleep.

 

Then she spots Faith spread out on her couch looking effortlessly sexy as she flicks through a magazine and suddenly she doesn’t feel so tired after all.

 

“Lover boy gone then,” Faith grumbles as Buffy closes the door. Okay, so this night might not be going back to sexy as quickly as Buffy was hoping it would.

 

“Spike is gone,” Buffy grabs the magazine out of Faith’s hands and tosses it onto the coffee table, forcing Faith to look up at her. The jealousy thing might have been cute out in the hallway, but she’s not about to let it derail this thing she’s starting with Faith.  They’re going to nip this in the bud.

 

“He just wanted to check on my head,” she explains as she moves to sit in a surprised looking Faith’s lap. “But, I only want you playing nurse,” Buffy cups Faith’s cheek, “just you.”

 

That gets Faith to relax a little, her arms wrapping around Buffy’s waist as she shifts them into a more comfortable position on the couch. This intimacy with Faith feels surprisingly easy. Natural. Like this was how they were always meant to be.

 

“I would look smokin’ in a naughty nurse outfit,” Faith smirks as Buffy feels a hand slip under her top.

 

“Maybe,” Buffy mumbles, her mind suddenly stuck on the image of Faith in a skimpy nurse costume. That’s definitely something they should look into…

 

She blinks a few times to clear her head, which proves to be really hard with Faith’s fingers drawing random patters on the small of her back. Sighing, she moves Faith’s hand back to her waist. That’s a little less distracting.

 

“Seriously Faith,” she tips Faith’s chin up so their eyes meet, “I’m here in your lap because I only want you. So drop the jealous lover act.”

 

“I know I’m being dumb,” Faith admits as Buffy’s thumb strokes her cheek. “I know it’s not on, but all that history you’ve got with Spike and Angel gets a girl a little possessive,” Faith sounds remorseful enough as she leans into Buffy’s touch. “You gotta remember this relationship stuff is not my forte. I’m tryin’ adjust to the fact that you actually want me the way I’ve wanted you for fuckin’ years, B. ”

 

“History is well…it’s just that. History. I want to try and have a future with _you_ ,” Buffy pauses as something Faith just said repeats itself in her mind. “Wait-you’ve wanted me for years?”

 

“Yeah,” Faith chuckles, “you kinda missed a lot of clues, B. Really lived up to the blonde stereotype there.”

 

“Well you thought I didn’t want you to kiss me in Xander and Dawn’s kitchen,” Buffy accuses, playfully poking Faith in the side.

 

“You thought I only wanted to bed ya!” Faith retaliates, returning Buffy’s poke with one to her stomach.

 

“And you never made a move!”

 

The playful poking war starts to get a little more intense so Buffy, now fully straddling Faith, attempts to pin Faith’s arms to the back of the couch. This really isn’t what she envisioned them doing when she sat in Faith’s lap earlier, but she’s not about to take all the fault for them taking so long to get together.

 

Sure, maybe she missed a few subtle signs. Maybe some of the signs were giant flashing neon lights. But, the point is-

 

“B?”

 

Her train of thought is interrupted by Faith’s voice calling her name softly. As Faith’s hands slide to fit through her own she figures she didn’t really have much of a point anyway.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Buffy’s tugged forward by a grinning Faith until their noses are brushing against each other. There’s a twinkle in Faith’s eyes that’s making her head feel that good kind of dizzy again.

 

“We both fucked up,” Faith hands slide down to grip Buffy’s hips as Buffy’s fall to rest on the couch on either side of Faith’s head. “But, right now I’m going nuts not kissing ya.”

 

Then Faith’s hands are cupping her ass and Faith’s tongue is sweeping into her mouth. And this is exactly the kind of sexy Buffy had been hoping for. 

 

* * *

 

 **Three months later** :

 

“Beach! Beach!” baby Joyce yells excitedly and Buffy can’t keep the smile off her face as she watches her niece squirm in Dawn’s arms.

 

A strong arm snakes around her waist and she looks over to see Faith grinning at her.

 

“You Summers’ chicks sure do dig the beach.”

 

“What can I say?” Buffy leans into Faith, her hand coming to rest on Faith’s stomach as she leans her head on her shoulder. “Beaches are pretty, like us. Isn’t that right Joyce?”

 

But Joyce isn’t listening, she’s finally been placed on the sand and she’s waddling towards where Xander and Giles are currently trying to put up a sun tent. Trying being the key word. Willow manages to catch Joyce before she can make the tent situation even more of a mess, tickling the toddler so that giggles fill the air.

 

“You’re way prettier than the beach, B,” Faith whispers, pressing a kiss to Buffy’s forehead. Buffy sighs, snuggling even closer to her incredibly sweet girlfriend. In the last three months she’s seen this romantic side of Faith a lot, but it never fails to surprise her.

 

“And you’re definitely hotter than the sun,” Faith’s hand slides into the back pocket of her jean shorts.

 

Some things aren’t as surprising three months on. But, Buffy isn’t exactly complaining. No, instead she’s happy to reach up and capture Faith’s lips in a searing kiss. The feeling she gets when she’s kissing Faith, giddy with desire and heart beating so very, very fast, is another thing that never seems to change.

 

Part of her used to think that if she ever did get to have Faith the way she wanted it would make her less distracting, but it’s ended up being the opposite. Now she’s constantly distracted by the fact that she can have Faith. Whenever and as often as she wants. Which is a lot of the time. Like, more of the time than she would admit to most people. Many times when it really wouldn’t be appropriate to do anything about it. Like right now when Faith’s tongue is doing that curling thing she really,  _really_ likes.

 

“You know if you two could keep your hands off each other for two minutes then maybe I wouldn’t have to carry all the baby stuff and _your_ bags,” Dawn calls from behind them.

 

Blushing like crazy, Buffy breaks away from Faith and turns around. Dawn really is attempting to carry a lot of bags.

 

“I’ll go help Xan with the sun tent,” Faith says with an easy smile as she leans in to give Buffy one last kiss before she’s running off.

 

“Thanks,” Buffy can practically hear Dawn’s eye roll as three bags are unceremoniously dumped into her arms. She can’t see it though because her gaze is still completely focused on Faith who is now trying to wrestle the tent poles away from Xander. This is what she meant about Faith being even more distracting.

 

“She makes you really happy, doesn’t she?”

 

“Yeah, she does,” Buffy turns to Dawn, not even trying to hide her goofy grin. “Like stupid happy.”

 

“I’m glad,” Dawn’s smile is big and bright, but her eyes seem a kind of watery. “Like stupid glad,” she adds teasingly. “No, really it’s a nice look on you. Even if it totally makes you lazy.”

 

This time it’s Buffy’s turn to roll her eyes as she drops the bags next to where Willow is playing with Joyce. On closer inspection it looks more like Willow is trying to distract Joyce from the mountain of goodies she just unpacked onto a towel.

 

“Woah Will,” she sits down on the sand directly in front of the impressive spread. “When is the army of people arriving to eat all this?”

 

“Right now,” Willow says as she glances behind Buffy, giving her a knowing smile.

 

“Man I’m starving,” Faith announces as she suddenly plops down next to Buffy and dives for a plate that she immediately begins loading with food.

 

Right, Buffy playfully rolls her eyes at a now giggling Willow, no need for an army with a hungry Slayer around. She watches fondly as her girlfriend begin to dig into the food like she hasn’t eaten in months. It’s kind of cute. Faith lets out a loud burp. Okay, it’s not objectively cute. Buffy is just incredibly smitten.  

 

“Do I have somethin’ on my face?”  Faith asks, apparently noticing Buffy’s staring.

 

“I think the more accurate question is did any of it make it into your mouth?” Xander teases from where he’s sitting with Joyce and Dawn.

 

“Haha,” Faith chucks a chip at Xander’s head, but she misses and it lands in Joyce’s lap instead.

 

“Chippy!” Joyce calls happily as she finds the surprise food and immediately puts it into her mouth.

 

Buffy takes a moment to look around at her little family. Giles is chatting animatedly with Willow and Xander and Dawn are focusing completely on her niece, probably warning her that she shouldn’t eat everything that falls from the sky.

 

Nothing’s happening, not really, but she feels herself getting a little choked up. This is the slice of normal she’s been chasing to balance out their crazy lives. The only things missing are her two favourite vampires, but they’d both said the risk of death by sun was too high for a daytime beach trip.

 

Still, this moment feels close to perfect.

 

“B, you okay?” Faith asks as she slips an arm over Buffy’s shoulder, drawing her into her side.  

 

“Yeah,” Buffy replies, blinking away a few tears that have built up in her eyes. “Better than okay. I was just thinking about how glad I am that you decided to stay in San Francisco.”

 

“Was definitely a solid choice,” Faith agrees, her face lighting up with a mischievous smile. “Seeing you in that tiny bikini later is gonna make the choice worth it all on its own.”

 

“Faith,” Buffy rolls her eyes, “I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I,” Faith defends, leaning in close. “I’m very serious about how hot you are.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” she giggles as Faith waggles her eyebrows.

 

“Ridiculously sexy,” Faith gives her an exaggerated wink that Buffy knows means Faith wants to keep her laughing. It’s completely endearing and somehow, still, extremely attractive. Perfectly Faith.

 

The warmth in her chest that seems to never go away now feels even more prominent. She loves this woman. Completely.

 

“I love you,” she breathes out, unable to hold it in anymore.

 

Faith’s answering smile is the most beautiful thing Buffy has ever seen.

 

“I love you too, Buffy.”

 

Now this moment, it’s not just close to perfect. It is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it. I really just wanted to explore the idea of Buffy getting her happily ever after post s12. Girl deserved it and so did Faith. Feedback is always welcome and keep an eye out for my next Faith/Buffy piece which will be starting very soon.


End file.
